Tickles- A KakaIru one shot
by SasuSakuObsession
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are training when Iruka did something really unexpected. Accidentally, of course!
KakaIru One-Shot – Tickles

(A/N):Hey! I LOVE KAKAIRU! Who's with me? Kakashi is 26 and Iruka is 22 in this one shot. I don't want to make you read a very long author's note, so yeah, read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimto The Great!

Kakashi was panting heavily. Well, Iruka was giving him quite a challenge! They had been sparring since noon, and was five o' clock in the evening now. Ever since Iruka had learnt the transparency escape Jutsu from Jiraiya-sama, he had been really hard to beat.

Kakashi turned around just in time. Iruka had appeared behind him and now had a kunai pointed at his throat, "Die, Kakashi," He said playfully and brought the kunai closer. "Oh, I don't think so"

Kakashi quickly used a Substitution Jutsu and dropped down from a tree behind Iruka.

Iruka swiftly jumped out of range and started forming hand-seals in quick succession, "Earth Style! Earth wall!" The jutsu was just able to block Kakashi's fireball from hitting him.

"Hm, Iruka, you've gotten better." Before Kakashi could say anything more, Iruka was in front of him with a kunai at his throat, "So…Kakashi, what do you think?" "Fast, but not fast enough!"

Kakashi knocked Iruka down and was on top of him in an instant, pinning him to the ground with no means of escape. Iruka struggled but couldn't do anything about it, "Okay, I surrender," Iruka huffed.

"Aww, don't feel so hurt," Kakashi said and got off of him. He offered a hand to Iruka and he took it, getting up hurriedly.

Though Iruka had gotten up, Kakashi didn't let go of his hand. Kakashi's warm hand on his gave Iruka tingles, "Kakashi, let go of my hand, won't you?" Kakashi, with a slight blush on his face, let go of Iruka's hand, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Hey Iruka, do you remember what you told me at the start of our spar?" "Oh, no…forget about it." "Oh, I don't think so. You told me that the loser has to do whatever the winner wants, didn't you? So let's see…..what can I make you do?" Kakashi said with a teasing expression on his face, poking Iruka's side with a long, bony index finger. "Eeeep!" Iruka screeched and then quickly covered his mouth.

Kakashi smirked, "So, ticklish, huh?" "N-No! Of course not!" Iruka replied hastily, "I just- eeep!" Kakashi had poked him again. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a very tall person hovering over him.

Kakashi poked him again. And again. And again. By now, Iruka was a quivering, screaming, kicking mess. Iruka's hands were waving aroung wildly and then, slowly, by mistake, yes, but a wonderful mistake for Iruka, one of his hands pulled down the Copy Nin's mask. Silence.

Iruka was speechless. The Copy Nin was...handsome. He was the dream guy of all girls. The beauty spot near his chin made him all the more attractive. If Ino or Sakura had seen Kakashi's face, they would left Sasuke's fanclub long ago to go after Kakashi.

Iruka broke the silence as he gasped, "Kakashi…you….WHY DO YOU HIDE THAT FACE, YOU MORON? It's perfectly normal. Your team makes up ridiculous stories like you having buck teeth and stuff!" Iruka's voice snapped Kakashi back into reality.

"Hehehehe..." He said sheepishly, "Well..." Iruka looked at him sternly, "Well...?" "It's just that...if I show my face, as I once did...it gets rather like...Sasuke you see...I end up with a fanclub and that is not at all convenient since I am a shinobi. I don't know how Sasuke even puts up with it. Everyone who has actually seen my face apart from me and my dogs is dead." "Oh, I get it. I'm sorry Kakashi, now, get off me?"

"Ah, yes." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and got off of Iruka, "You know what? I may possibly somewhat kinda like you..." "Well, then, I may possibly somewhat kinda like you too." A red-faced Iruka said. "Well, you know," Kakashi said, "Now that we may possibly somewhat kinda like each other, will you come home with me for dinner?" "Sure!" Iruka answered a little too enthusiastically.

"So, Iruka, now that you've seen my face, I should get to see yours, shouldn't I?" Kakashi asked teasingly. "What? But you're looking at my face right now." "I mean that I want to see you with your hair down," he said, reaching to the back of Iruka's head and pulling out his hair-tie.

"Oh," Iruka said and shook his head out of its messed up state. "You look like a girl. Hey, IrUke- ow!" Kakashi exclaimed, rubbing the spot on his arm where Iruka had slapped him. "Nope, no way, Kaka- baka!"

"Yeah, yeah. Maa, we should get going. It's getting late, Kakashi said, pulling his mask back up. " Give me my hair- tie, Kakashi," Iruka asked. "No, don't tie your hair up. You look better like this." Iruka blushed and leaned up to kiss Kakashi on the cheek just above his mask.

This time it was Kakashi's turn to blush, "Heheheh...yeah...we should go, " Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah."

Iruka slipped his hand into Kakashi's hesitantly, surprised when Kakashi interlocked their fingers. Iruka laid his head on Kakashi's shoulder, "This is nice. "Yes it is, but we should go, Iruka, come on," Kakashi said gently and pulled Iruka along with him.

"Kakashi, turn around," Iruka said with a slight tremble of nervousess in his tone, letting go of Kakashi's hand. Kakashi turned and gave him a closed- eye smile, "Yes?"

Iruka took a deep breath, and in one swift move, pulled down Kakashi's mask and pressed his lips against Kakashi's lightly. Kakashi slowly wrapped his arms around the academy teacher and pulled him close, closing his eyes along with Iruka and feeling completely at peace. Iruka placed both his hands on Kakashi's back, loving the feeling if the Copy Nin's lips on his own. Their kiss was slow, gentle and full of love, not rough and passionate.

"Oooohhh yesss! Some yaoi action! Just what I need for my next book!" Iruka and Kakashi pulled away, startled. "Jiraiya-sama?" A blushing Kakashi questioned, hurriedly pulling up his mask. Iruka was blushing furiously, "Next book?"

Jiraiya laughed loudly in a booming voice and turned around, "See you later Kakashi, Iruka!"

"Oh, no. Oh no, no, no," Iruka muttered. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka from behind, "Come on, maybe it won't be so bad," he said, "Lighten up for me, will you? You can't be so bothered. Now, where were we?" Kakashi asked turning Iruka around in his arms. Iruka nuzzled his head in the crook of Kakashi's neck, "We should go," he said, pulling away from Kakashi and joining their hands.

Kakashi nodded in agreement and both of them started walking towards the end of the woods so that they could go to Kakashi's apartment in the jounnin block.  
_

(A/N): So, yeah, that's that. Please review and tell me your opinion. Bad? Good? Excellent? Worse than scum? Be honest!

Love you guys  
SasuSakuObsession


End file.
